bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Fraccion
Welcome • P&S Committee Member ]] Welcome to Bleach Wiki! Thanks for joining our community! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? You can find it right ! You can also find a full list of help pages . :Don't know what to do? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and has links to pages to get you started! :Here are some more pages you might find useful: :* Policy - follow this to ensure harmony on the wiki :* Manual of Style - a guide to how articles here are organized and written :* Spoiler Policy - follow this to not ruin upcoming stories for those yet to read or watch the new chapter or episode :Sign your name in discussions by typing ~~~~, which automatically adds your signature and the date, so we know who's talking! Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Arrancar109 (Talk) 17:25 August 22, 2010 (UTC) "Aion" I won't deny that you might be right, since the translators also got "Quimera Parca" wrong, but I will say this: it might still be spelled as "Allon". My reasoning is that in Spanish, "ll" does not make the same sound as "L" like it would in English, but makes a sound closer to "Y", and as you are probably well aware of, the arrancar have a habit of using Spanish-themed names for certain techniques and objects, and I think "Allon" might fall into that category. Arrancar109 16:45, 1 December 2008 (UTC) Akon Are the extras from volume 36 online anywhere? If you have a link, would you mind passing it on? I'm just interested in seeing it. Big red01027 01:21, 15 February 2009 (UTC) :I had never even seen those extras before, besides the Yamada sketch. Good find. We should reference that part about him being in the Maggot's Nest with a link to the page in -106 where you can see his back while he's "tinkering". Big red01027 19:52, 15 February 2009 (UTC) Dekoshu talk 21:47, 17 March 2009 (UTC) Bleach 38 Extras Where did you find that info? keep it up that's important info.--Kisukeiscool100396 04:17, 4 April 2009 (UTC) also how did you translate the kanji (or katakana)--Kisukeiscool100396 20:09, 13 April 2009 (UTC) Closed Discussions Please do not edit a closed discussion, if you have a problem with the decision, start a new topic. As for Rudobone's zanpakuto name, I believe our translators here have translated it as Arbol--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Talk) 15:23, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Gin's page You can talk about Gin in his particular forum. I am not really going into an argument on this point but to say he gave specific number criteria himself and when he did say he lied he said it to aizen while when he explained his other abilities he was talking to Ichigo not Aizen. We dont know what he told Aizen originally and in that point he doesn't explain he was just showing emphasis on the poison rather the speed or length. Thats the particular stand on that removing anything would mean we have no information more then the poison and that pretty much makes it his shikai. The site is about information not the lack of it. Im personally trying to wrap my head around taking away such information and what it would do to the article section. Taking away parameters means that we know nothing about the bankai at all and therefore no point to having any real information there. A bankai has to be greater then a shikai. [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 02:48, August 7, 2010 (UTC) Page Moves I don't think anyone's going to undo what you've done, but you are to never do page moves without permission regardless of whether it was spelled a certain way in a character book or not. I don't care if you don't see the reason, if you're impatient on the moves, or anything else. We have Policies that MUST be followed. There are absolutely NO exceptions. Read all of our policies before doing anything else here. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 17:14, August 22, 2010 (UTC) We're doing this in a more organized way, so I just reverted all of your edits you made during the last 2 or 3 hours. I do NOT want you to do anything anymore, except fixing every single page that has Apacci linked (only Apacci and nothing else), because we're not even close to being done having all of the arrancar pages organized for this move. Yyp protected the moves of those pages for a reason, but if every page has to be protected from editing in general, I will do it, and it will be done indefinitely until the administrators are ready to start the moves themselves. I noticed that you've changed more than just what you said on the Project Page, and it is setting us back a lot more than it is helping. I'm tired of users trying to "point things out to us", as well as arbitrarily taking things into their own hands regarding this. Do not change the names anywhere else anymore. [[User:Arrancar109|'Arrancar109']] (Talk) 21:02, August 22, 2010 (UTC) Well you may not have noticed but this Wiki has alot of rules and policies because it is constantly vandalized and being filled with misinformation and speculation that others have to clean up almost on the regular basis, who knows why. Would we like to be the type of wiki that allowed everyone to do what they pleased because they do the right edits sure but thats not the reality of the situation. It is only this strictness and order that allows this wiki not to fall into complete chaos. So in fact you are at fault seeing as you chose and still choose not to respect those policies just as all are expected to. If the project wasn't clear thats one thing, but taking a tone as if it doesn't matter if it explicitly stated not to do as you so choose clearly shows that you like to cause trouble more then be productive. If your gonna use the tired its a free wiki speech then this isn't the site for you, theres plenty of places that are alot less strict where you can do as you please. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 00:58, August 24, 2010 (UTC) First off watch your mouth or you will be banned. Your entire reaction is a prime example of my point had you read and followed the policies you would know to watch your language here. Secondly my point was at your insistence that you did nothing wrong and your above following said policies and rules because of some preconceived idea that this wiki operates all carefree as any other wiki does. As i previously stated we are not other wiki's so either you are with that or not. Dont presume to know how this wiki does things or get personal with anyone for calling you out on it, when your wrong. I dont really concern myself with what other wiki's do or what your think you can get away with doing here.--[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 15:55, September 2, 2010 (UTC) Alright you need to quit your attitude. I am sure Salubri read what you said. I read it and just by reading what you said, I see what you did wrong. You changed names of characters that were not being changed yet. That is something wrong. You are not innocent here--[[User:Godisme|'God']] (Pray) 02:09, September 3, 2010 (UTC) Tosen's profile image change Do not arbitrarily change profiles images. That image that you find "ugly" was discussed and voted on my multiple wiki editors. It will not be changed on the whim of one person. Please follow our Bleach Wiki:Image Policy in the future when seeking a change of profile image. [[User:Tinni|'Tinni']] (Talk) 23:39, December 26, 2010 (UTC)